


The King's Assassin

by midnight_penguins



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_penguins/pseuds/midnight_penguins
Summary: What happens when Sue Harris decides to run away from her overbearing mother?Chaos.Set on revenge, she decides to kidnap someone. They have no idea what's coming.This story is a Reverse Persephone story. I hope you guys like it!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a clear and sunny afternoon the day I snapped. It was just perfect, so unbelievably perfect, no one- not even my own mother- expected what was coming next. I was with my mother and we were fighting-again. " Mama, I want more freedom! It's not fair that I can't go anywhere, while you get to do whatever you want!!" I shouted, with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Sue! A lady must not be so presumptuous! You are a lady, of Harris nobility and you must act on your nobility. A lady must always be proper and elegant, not clumsy." My mother said angrily. She always thinks that just because she's a marquess, she has all the power in the world. Harris Inc. makes food. She expects me to be the next one, so she has me do all kinds of lessons. Every day, I have to learn about math, reading, art, noble-ness, etiquette, sewing, cooking,singing and history. I never get to go and see things for myself ;I always must read from the books,where it is safe.

My mother continues to lecture me about whatever I did wrong, but I am no longer paying attention. I am thinking of a world where I am truly free and not caged by this woman. I am tired of staying inside and doing what my so-called mother tells me to. I want to be free and live! It is my turn to explore. My turn to get away from responsibilities and just be a child for a while. " Sue! Sue Corinne Harris! Are you listening to me??" My mother wails.

I turn to her slowly, with my fists clenched and my eyes burning, " I'm tired of being controlled by you. Tired of everything that you force me to do. I'm tired of wearing all the pretty dresses you buy me and being killed from a corset. I'm done with you! I'm leaving this place forever!" I howled. I run to my room and slam the door, and locked it. Now no one can get in and I can pack. I take off this stupid corset and my pretty dress. Instead of another dress, I put on trousers that I stole from my father and a black long sleeve shirt.

My eyes are drawn to the scissors at my dresser and I pick them up, contemplating. Slowly, I lift the scissors to my hair and I begin to cut it off. I cut off almost all of it, but I leave it to a choppy, short bob haircut. My mother would faint at the horror at it, I thought with relish. I am not wearing any makeup but I put on a dark red lipstick on the middle of my lips and nod with satisfaction. Once I put on my boots, I'll be leaving for good. I grab the scissors and put them in my pocket. They would make a good weapon, since I don't have one. I take one last look of my room and I jumped out of the window. My father wanted me to be trained in martial arts, so if he died, I could protect my mother. I land on the ground smoothly and I start to run away from that hell.

"Sue!"

I turn around slowly and there she is, right behind me. I glare intensely at her, like my eyes were throwing daggers at her. "What?" I growled.

" Where is your dress? Where is all of you lady things? Why are you doing this?" My mother said angrily. I guess she heard me when I jumped out the window. I sighed,I was hoping to make a quiet exit without being found.

"I'll never tell you. Even if my body burns in the fiery rivers of Hell, I'll never tell you. I'm leaving and you can't stop me." I spat.

My mother's face drained of all color that was left in her mask. She started to shake and she kept on getting paler and paler. I smiled in satisfaction and started to run again. What should I do first? I would love to have revenge on her. I smirked as an idea came into my head. I should abduct someone from the King's secret service. It would be the perfect thing to get revenge for me and for my dead father. They say he died of scarlet fever but I know that's a lie.


	2. A Weapon

My mother fell in love with Peter,who's in the secret service of the king. My father found out and she poisoned him gradually, making it look like scarlet fever, when in reality, it was a deadly poison that had the same effects of scarlet fever. She did that when I was twelve. I wanted to figure out if he died of other reasons and not scarlet fever, so I looked for evidence. I found a small,clear vial that was labeled simpertosis in the fireplace of where he slept when he was "sick". I did some research on it and it turns out it gradually kills you, making it seem like scarlet fever. My mother grieved but a day after the funeral, she announced her engagement to Peter. They got married and he thinks I'm some brat. I'll destroy him. That is the one thing that will hurt her deeply enough. I know where he works so it will not be a problem to find him, what will be a problem is how to abduct him.

I stop running for a bit to catch my breath. I look at the houses and stores. Scissors would not be very good for a weapon, so I need to make them deadly. My eyes wander and they settle on a store that says " John's Weaponry Workshop". Below the sign it said: " You come into work on a weapon, no questions asked.Price depends on weapon." Perfect. I head over there, trying to appear calm and inconspicuous. Unfortunately, this doesn't work, but I don't care anyways. Let them stare in awe at me. Let them think that I am a scandalous woman because I'm wearing pants. This will make them know me and in time, fear me. I walk into the workshop and ask to see John.

" Hello, how can I help-"He breaks off and stares at my outfit.

"No questions asked. Or is that sign invalid?" I asked annoyed.

" N-No ma'am. What do you want to do?" John said nervously.

" I need to get these made into a deadly weapon." I took the scissors from my pocket and gave them to him.

" Hmmm, it can be done,but it will be extremely expensive. You got the money to pay for it?"

" Yeah. How much will it cost,a 100 pounds?"

" It will cost 900 pounds."

" Yeah, put it on the company name Harris Inc. My mother runs it. " I said smugly.

"All right." He took the scissors to the back to work on them. Before he went, he asked me one more question.

" You want a design or a name for this?"

A name... " I want a white lily engraved with blood dripping from the petals for the design and for the name, I wish to be called The King's Assassin." He nods and heads back to work on my weapon. I can hear all the clunks and thumps. I must figure out a plan to abduct Peter. I snap my fingers in triumph as I come up with the perfect idea. I'll tell him my mother is ill and I'll take him to my secret base. Then I'll use him for ransom and my mother will have to oblige, if she truly loves him. If I don't get the money, he'll die. It's as simple as that. I'm going to need a wig though and a dress but I'm sure I can "find" one. I chuckled at the thought of me, wearing a dress. It sounds absurd but it needs to be done. I look up as I hear footsteps coming close. He's brought my scissors back. And they look deadly as hell. He hands them to me and I examine them. What were once ordinary scissors were turned into something with horror and respect. The handles were painted black and had the name " The King's Assassin" engraved in a blood-red color. The metal was sharpened into deadly points and also painted black, with a white lily on it. On the petals, blood was dripping from it. I stare at it with wonder and awe. This is a true weapon. They will fear me for this. "Thank you." I said gratefully.

" For Harris Inc,anything." John said. I nodded and left the shop. Peter will be at his normal spot and I need a dress. Time to try my new weapon. I walk, searching for a girl with a pretty dress. My eyes kept on scanning until I found her. I grinned and walked up to her. I picked her up and dragged her to a nearby alley. "H-Help! I'm being abuct-" She screamed. I put my hand over her mouth and took out my weapon. I held them to her throat, saying, " Give me your dress and shoes." She stops screaming and stares at me.

"My what?..."

" Your dress and shoes." I responded impatiently.

" O-oh,okay" She took off her shoes and gave me her dress. I picked them up and dropped her on the ground. I start to run and I go behind a store to put on my dress. After I did that, I put on my shoes and smiled a sickly sweet smile. He'll be fooled instantly. I keep the smile on my face and walk the way a noble does- with grace and beauty. I see him but he does not see me yet. I need to get closer so I can observe what's happening. 

" Peter!!" I called. I can fool him...I can do this...

" S-Sue?" He called out in surprise.

" Mama's ill! She's got typhoid!" I said loudly.

" She's got typhoid?!" His eyes widened and he started to shake.

" I'll take you to her." I said innocently.


	3. Abduction

I take his hand and I lead him towards my base. Once we get there, I'll tie him up and demand ransom money. What should I do when I get away with this? After all, what's the point in having revenge if I'm not doing anything after this? I frowned and tried to shake the idea from my head but no luck. I keep on pulling him and finally, we get to my base. I shove him inside and I lock the door.

" Sue...This is not your house.." Peter said suspiciously. I get a chair and make him sit on it. I made sure it was extremely uncomfortable. I grab rope and I start to tie him to the chair.

"Sue! What are you doing? Is your mother really sick-" He pauses, as he realizes that mama is not sick. That I tricked him and he pales. " Your mother isn't sick, is she?" Peter said. I finish tying the rope and I start to laugh.

" Hahahaha!! So you finally figured it out. I was wondering how long it would take! What kind of Secret Service man are you? A pig? " I said loudly. He should be in intense pain right now. I smile darkly, just the thought of it gives me utmost pleasure. I laugh so hard tears form in my eyes. 

" Why are you doing this?? Why- ow!"

" Because my mother killed my father for you. This is for revenge. Because she and you despise me from the bottom of your hearts. Because I hate you and I want to hurt Mama in the most severe way possible." I said darkly. He pales and grimaces from the pain of the rope. I tied it so tight, so tight,that only my scissors can cut them. I walk over to the wall phone to give my dear mother a call. She'll have to pay the ransom money if she wants her lover back. I dial her number and it rings slowly. Brrrring... Brrrring.... Click!

" Hello? Who is this?"

" Is this Eva Harris?"

" Why, yes. Who are you?"

" It's Sue, dearest mother and I have your lover." I chuckle and wait for her reaction.

" S-Sue?! You have Peter??"

" Yes. If you don't bring 1,000 pounds to this location,I'll kill him." I smile with relish, knowing fully well that she does not have 1,000 pounds and that she will most likely bring the King. All essential to the plan.

"I-I'll do it!" She screams.

" Excellent,my dear" I told her the location and then I hang up. I grin and start to set up some surprises for our guests. I take some wire and I place it everywhere. The fools will trip on it and fall on their faces. It will be like a blissful container of sweets. Once I finish with the trip wire,I put tacks on the floor.

" What are you going to do with me?? Am I going to die?? Will you leave me here to be forsaken?" Peter asks me fearfully.

" You'll find out in due time." I said calmly. I'll make sure to turn of almost all of the lights and then everything will be perfect. I walk over to the phonograph, and put on Piano Sonata No.14 by Beethoven. I take a step back and look around. Perfect. Now to wait. Soon, I hear the sound of sirens drowning out the Beethoven. They are here. I grinned and turned off all the lights except for one.

"Sue!! The police are here! Come out or we'll be forced to take you forcibly." Someone shouted. I do not say anything as I lie in wait. That voice...I know that voice. That is the voice of King James the First. I can't believe he had the audacity to come here,knowing that his life may be in danger. I step out from the shadows and grab my scissors.

" Give me the money and then we'll talk. " I said loudly.

" We do not have the money."

" Then he will die." I said gleefully. I take out my scissors and wave them around a little.


	4. Betrayal of an Assassin

" W-wait! We'll-" He stops in the middle of his sentence when I throw a dagger at him. It strikes him straight in the heart and blood begins to appear.

" Aaaagghh!! G-Get her..." He whispers softly as more blood comes from his chest. It is a beautiful sight, I think,to see one who was once royalty, in the hands of death. He then falls backwards and dies. I head back inside to do my job. Soon my revenge will be complete. What will I do after this? It does not matter, as long as it works. I walk slowly over to Peter, twirling my scissors in my hand. He sees me and flinches. I smile and place the scissors to his neck. The contact draws a thin line of blood. His eyes become extremely wide, until you can see the whites.

" P-Please! Stop! I-I'll give you anything you want! Anything! Riches, men , food, whatever you want! Have mercy!" He begs. He's trembling and he's crying too.

" I want my father back." I said viciously. Then I stab him in the heart. Using the blood from his chest, I paint the words " The King's Assassin" on his face. I untie him and take my rope. Boom!!! I turn around to see police officers behind the entrance. They've found me. All according to the plan. I smile at them sweetly and then I jumped out the window.

"STOP HER!! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!!!" They roar. I run and run and run and run. What will I do now, now that my revenge is a success? There is little to no meaning to my life now. I stop running and look around. I have completely lost them but the police will be looking for me. What does one do after revenge? Does one just die or does one just live on in guilt? I look around and I see a little boy walking. He is trying to get food and he looks destitute. Perhaps he has no family? He goes to a vendor to try and steal some food but the person just repeatedly slaps him. Slap.Slap.Slap. This country is corrupt and it needs a new ruler. After all, I did assassinate the king. England will need a queen. I'll become queen and I'll conquer this country and the ones surrounding it. They will learn to fear the name of Sue Corinne Harris. They will fear the name of The King's Assassin. I walk to the boy and lead him away from the vendor.

"What's your name?" I asked.

" I'm William,William Bassette." He says innocently.

" How would you like to help me create an empire? This country needs a do-over,don't you think?"

He nods in agreement and holds my hand.

" We'll punish those who insulted you and everyone else who wants to take away your freedom." I smile at him and then I notice that he has a dagger in his hand. He stabs me in the chest with it.

" Yes, you're right, aren't you...Miss Sue?" William says coyly.

" Why did you do this?" I asked softly.

" Because I wanted to kill you myself. After all, you murdered my father. And you shall pay." He says sweetly.

I gasp and start breathing heavily. That tyrant was this boy's father?


	5. Fine

" Please...End it now.." I asked.

He smiles wickedly and stabs me in the leg, arm and head. William pierces my other arm and my other leg. I cough of blood and the world becomes yellow and red.

" This is for my father! This is for Peter!" He said sadisticly. William laughs and continues to stab me. He cuts my neck and I scream in pain. He cuts off my ear and laughs and laughs and laughs. My voice becomes hoarse from all my screaming and I choke out blood. His pupils have become extremely small and I am shaking. Please...make it stop...End this hell... William stabs my eye and takes it out. He squashes it in his hands and flings it on my mouth. I choke and gag as the remains go down my throat. I try to spit it out but he forces me to swallow it. William keeps on laughing and no one is helping. No one in this world wants to help me. They're just leaving me to die.

" This is for all who died under your command!For killing one of my best friends!!!" He yelled ruthlessly.

" P=Please...Stop..." I whispered hoarsely.I scream and scream and scream as he stabs me in my arms and as he cuts my fingers off. He cuts off my toes and my entire body trembles before his wrath.

" This is for God,who has willed it upon me! "

He laughs more and I shriek in pain as he cuts out my bones. Tears well up in my eye and I cannot stop shaking. This is the end.For me and for my so-called dream of being queen.I can see the gates of heaven and my world has been turned upside down. There are two of everything and the entire area is yellow-brown. My vision is becoming foggy and I lose my voice. Finally, he stabs me in the chest once more and he leans over to my remaining ear and whispers: 

" Never be fooled by a child, Miss Sue." Then he leaves me to die.

The End.


	6. Thanks for Reading

Thanks for reading my short story! I wrote this for my ELA class and I wanted to put it on here. This story is a Reverse Persephone story. If you don't know the myth,Google it. Anyways, thanks for reading it and look forward to my next work!

-Annabeth789


	7. Before

A/N: This is a short story that I wrote. It takes place BEFORE everything happened.

Sue Harris sat on her bed. She loved just sitting there and reading a good book. Books took her mind away from all the troubles of the world. She looked out her window, and looked at the clouds. It looked like it was going to rain; the clouds were large, and they were a dark, stormy grey color. Sue loved the color grey. It reminded her of her father. When he was still alive, he had a grey beard. She sighed; it didn't matter anyways. After all, if everything went as planned, Peter would be dyed in the cruel, beautiful shade of red. Red was the color of blood. Sue looked forward to the day when she could break free of her overbearing mother and begin her plan. But, for now, she was trapped. Forced to wait for her mother, who didn't come home until 4 each day, to let her out of her room. Why? She was locked in. Yet, she was relaxed. No one was home, and although she was trapped, she felt peaceful, just for that short moment, she forgot about everything. Sue looked out the window again, and saw that the rain had begun to fall. Once again she returned to her book and forgot all about reality.  
The End.


End file.
